crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Silencer
M4A1 Silencer is one of the earliest assault rifle variant of the M4A1, spanning its own line of "Silenced M4" series. Overview This weapon is just a regular M4A1 fitted with a black silencer, making it possible to fire without causing much noise and giving tactical espionage in matches. It is very useful in Ghost Mode as players could spray randomly without disturbing their teammates, while they can still be able to hear Ghosts' breath and footsteps. In most CF versions, this gun comes with an upgraded ammo capacity (+5), while in some other it has normal ammo capacity instead. Trivia * Early models of M4A1-S has two separate parts, the normal M4A1 Model and the Silencer. This explains why certains M4A1-S can have the silencer not painted (Such as M4A1-S Mori), and certain beta models have no silencer at all (Like M4A1-S Sakura) * In CF Philippines, players can receive a permanent M4A1 Silencer (M4A1-Adv) by completing the Elite Final Badge. * The M4A1 Silencer has 2 HUDs, 1 original and 1 fixed, smaller one. The second HUD officially replaced the first after the M4A1-S Blue Pottery was released. * In the first years when CrossFire launched, all M4A1 variants had a moving animation: It will bob up and down when players move, this does not affect the weapon's overall performance. By some reason, this effect is removed out of game for 5 years, and now SmileGate had decided to bring it back but some players find the animation annoying and distracting. Oddly enough, only M4A1 Silencers with the original HUD (old model) received the aforementioned animation. **This problem occurred during the first time when Accessory System has been added in to CF CN, and Tencent was too careless to add an old animation on this guns with a ring model, after that Tencent changed it back, other servers used this model thought they didn't have Accessory System at that time. So far, CF VN and CF EU still use this animation. * The M4A1 Silencer has more variants than any other weapon in Crossfire. ** Also, M4A1 Silencer has most VVIP variants than any other weapon. Same goes for the Noble Gold version of them. * This gun has two variants in CF VN, the first one is in the Item Shop and as the additional prize in Black Market, correctly named M4A1 Silencer, while the second one is in the Training Camp as the pick-up weapon during the Shooting Range, named M4A1-Adv. * In Ixions' artwork for the GR side, it shows the character holding the M4A1-Silencer with a folding stock which is only used in M4A1-Custom and variants. Variants M4A1 S DUAL MAG 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) M4A1_SILENCER_DMZ.png|Ares M4A1-S-Beast.png|Beast M4A1 Beast NobleGold.png|Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S-Blossoms.png|Blossoms M4A1 Silencer DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) M4A1-S Blossoms Nymphs.png|Blossoms Nymphs M4a1-s_blue_pottery.png|Blue Pottery M4A1-S_Born_Beast.png|Born Beast M4A1_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold M4A1-PC-BRONZE.png|Bronze M4A1-S-Camo.png|Camo M4A1-S_CFCB_2.png|CFCB M4A1-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4S-DC.png|Digital Camo M4A1_S_GSpirit.png|G Spirit M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Green.png|G Spirit Green M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Noble Gold.png|G Spirit Noble Gold M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Red.png|G Spirit Red M4A1 S GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix M4A1-S-Halloween.png|Halloween M4A1-S Jasmine.png|Jasmine M4A1_SILENCER_DUALMAG_SAMPAGUITA.png|Jasmine (DMZ) M4A1 S JEWELRY.png|Jewelry M4A1-S Jewelry Noble Gold.png|Jewelry Noble Gold M4A1 Silencer DMZ KFC.png|KFC M4A1-Liberty.png|Liberty M4A1_S_LILY.png|Lily M4A1-S_Mori.png|Mori M4A1 S OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo M4A1 Silencer Peony.png|Peony M4A1-S-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal M4A1 Silencer PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue M4A1 Silencer Predator.png|Predator M4A1_S_Predator_NobleGold.png|Predator Noble Gold M4A1_Silencer_Predator_Prime.png|Predator Prime M4A1 Silencer PrismBeast.png|Prism Beast M4A1_S_PrismBeast_NobleGold.png|Prism Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S_QQ.png|QQ M4A1-QT.png|QT M4A1_Silencer_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) M4A1-RedDragon.png|Red Dragon M4A1-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon M4A1 S RoyalGuard 3rd.png|Royal Guard M4A1-CHERRY.png|Sakura M4A1-S SAKURA2.png|Sakura 2 M4A1-S-SILVER.png|Silver M4A1_S_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong M4A1-TGC.png|TGC M4A1-S-Tiger.png|Tiger Rifle M4A1-S Transformers.png|Transformers M4A1 S IronBeast-NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold M4A1-S TURTLE SHELL BI2.png|Turtle Shell M4A1-S-ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold BI M4A1 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) M4A1_S_USS.png|Ultimate Red Silversmith M4A1-S_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver M4A1-CFVTC.png|VTC M4A1-AWCG.png|WCG China M4A1_S_tc_yellowCrystal.png|Yellow Crystal TC Gallery M4A1-S.png|Render (higher resolution) File:M4A1-SILENCER.png|Render File:HDm4a1sil.jpg|M4A1 Silenced In-Game M4A1-A Close Up.png|Close up of the M4A1-S, as seen in CrossFire CGI Trailer. Ixions GR.jpg|Ixions holding M4A1-S with a folding stock Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants